


And the lesson of the story is...

by Sepponix39012



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepponix39012/pseuds/Sepponix39012
Summary: There are some things that are best left avoided. Because when you do them, there's a possibility that you can get your ass handed to you by the mysterious force that is divine retribution. Or a noisy heap of red metal on wheels. The choice, unfortunately, may or may not be yours to choose.One - shot.





	And the lesson of the story is...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the Moral of the Story is](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398412) by Apoc326. 



_**And the Lesson you can learn from the Story...** _

* * *

 

Once upon a time, inside the prison that was Hope's Peak, Makoto and Sayaka were fucking in Sayaka's dorm room when a firetruck crashed into the room and stabbed Sayaka in the gut.

Makoto was fine.

He escaped the school, rebounded with Kyoko, and saved the world.

He lived happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me


End file.
